


Remembrance

by Issiekay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issiekay/pseuds/Issiekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You  never really got to become a man in your father's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a month tardy to the Easter party.

It occurs to you that it’s Easter.

You miss him. Easter was one of the few days he didn’t bake a cake - why bake a cake when you could have chocolate and other sweets instead? Every year, without fail, you’d wake up to find a trail of small chocolate eggs leading from your bed, out the door and through the house, ending at the front door. There, as you stepped out into the crisp Washington air, you would be greeted with the sight of bright Easter eggs all over the yard. They weren’t plastic - no, your dad liked to draw intricate designs on eggs with a white crayon before dipping them into the deeply pigmented dyes.

It would take you hours to find them all. When you were younger, he would watch you for a quarter of an hour with a smile on his face before placing his newspaper to the side and rising up out of his Adirondack chair. He’d help you then - kneeling down to your level and pointing out where the eggs could be. You were gleeful and joyous about the whole occasion- what small child wouldn’t be? As you aged, however, you began to feel less thrilled about the routine, engaging in it simply because it made him happy.

When you were twelve, you sighed, shook your head and declared yourself too old to be going on an Easter egg hunt. You were almost a man, you pointed out, just one more year before your Bar Mitzvah. Besides, you didn’t even celebrate Easter and neither did he. You'd been mocked in Hebrew School for years over this and you'd had enough.

Oddly, it wasn't the only holiday you celebrated that you didn't _actually_ celebrate. Your dad had an affinity for Christmas as well - it was an excuse to bake all sorts of things and shower you in gifts. You didn't mind, of course. Who would object to that? Certainly not you. From what you gathered, the celebration of Christian holidays started off decades ago as an elaborate prank and eventually became a tradition.

When that Easter Sunday swung around, however, the candy and eggs were in place once again. Like you had for the past ten or eleven years of your life, you're still not quite sure, you trudged downstairs. This time, however, you were going to take a firm stand on the matter.

You really were too old for this shit and you weren't going to humor him anymore. Well then, he'd said with a sigh, he was just going to find them himself. You were welcome to his chair.

So you settled down in the wooden chair with the cracked, faded and chipping green paint and watched your dad collect the multitude of eggs, both chocolate and real. You remember feeling a pang of guilt - maybe you shouldn't have objected. He got a lot of joy from watching you collect those silly eggs. 

You’d quickly pushed away the guilt. 

A few months later, you made him promise not to do it again the next year. He looked disappointed, but reluctantly he agreed to your request. He clapped you on the back hard enough to sting and declared that you were truly growing into being a fine young man. He was proud of you. 

The last Easter before Earth was destroyed was the day before your thirteenth birthday. There had been no wrapped chocolates dotting the floors in your house, no bright baubles strewn on the lawn. Your dad was still sitting on his Adirondack chair, but there was nary an egg to be seen. He placed his newspaper on the ground, stood up, and gestured to his chair. 

“It’s yours now, son,” he said, a sad smile on his lips. “Tomorrow you’ll be a man.”

You never really got to become a man in your father’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Easter 2009 really was April 12th, a fact I didn't know until I looked up the date halfway through. The more you know! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it.


End file.
